


Babygirl

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: A simple house party with your best friend since childhood leads to something much wilder than you had ever expected.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, kyoutani kentarou/reader/terushima yuuji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. Babygirl

You know, if three hours ago someone had told you that you would be getting railed by two of the hottest blonde volleyball players in the Miyagi Prefecture, you would have laughed in their faces.

Yet here you were.

* * *

##  _ONE HOUR AGO_

You were regretting your decision to let your neighbor and childhood friend Kenji drag you to a house party. You knew a whopping total of one person here, and he currently had his tongue shoved so far down some poor girl’s throat, you wouldn’t be surprised if she was gagging on it. With a sigh, you accepted your fate and beelined for the kitchen. If you were going to be stuck here, mingling with random strangers, you’d might as well let the alcohol start flowing now.

Three shots of straight vodka and two mixed drinks later, you were lying on the kitchen table, your shirt pulled up far enough to reveal the bottom pieces of the intricate lace bra you had worn for the evening. Somehow, you had managed to go from an unwilling attendee to letting a slew of random party goers use you as a platform for numerous rounds of body shots. You were propping up on your elbows, ready to jump down from the table and clean up the sticky remnants of the alcohol that splattered your abdomen when a looming presence caught your attention. A quick tilt of your head had you staring up into the most intoxicating honey brown eyes. His irises swam with a dark intensity reminiscent of whiskey as it swirls in the bottom of a glass.

His eyes trailed down your torso, lingering momentarily on your chest before settling on the exposed skin of your abdomen. Silently you laid yourself back down onto the table, gesturing towards your body in what you hoped was an inviting motion. He moved slowly, reaching out to grab the neck of the nearly empty bottle of tequila, carefully pouring the cool liquid into your belly button. He watched as you grabbed one of the remaining slices of lime, situating it between your lips. He created a line of salt across your collarbone, before placing one arm heavily across your waist. The honey eyed stranger leaned down to let his mouth meet the skin where the vodka was awaiting him. You jolted when you felt his tongue lap at the liquid, your thighs clenching together as your brain began to conjure other scenarios where he could put his tongue to use. Your face grew warm and flushed, and you hoped that this handsome stranger would fall prey to believing it was a side effect of the alcohol in your system and not the sinful thoughts that were now plaguing your mind.

You felt his hot breath ghosting across your skin as he moved up over the expanse of your stomach. His face was dangerously close to your breasts as he turned to lick the stripe of salt from your skin. Your breath hitched in your throat as he slowly flattened the muscle to your collarbone, removing the salt at an agonizing pace. A small part of you thought you should be ashamed by the wetness pooling between your legs, but alcohol running through your veins signalled your conscience to shut up and let you take whatever this immaculate specimen of a man was willing to offer you. His hand gripped your shoulder as he took the lime wedge from your mouth into his, preventing you from rising to meet his lips. He straightened beside you, a knowing smirk gracing his features for the briefest of seconds.

The loud shock of hands slamming to the table on both sides of your head startled you from your lust filled fantasies. A shorter guy with a blonde, undercut hair and almond brown eyes stared down at you. “Well, babygirl, you wanna fuck Kyotani here? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya babe, we’re a package deal. Are ya up for some wild fun?” 

You stared at the new blonde in disbelief for a moment before glancing back to the first, Kyotani, you assumed. He nodded slightly, confirming what the other had said. You were ready to reject their proposal, glancing back to the shorter of the two, only to find the words dying in your throat. His tongue darted across his lips as his eyes raked over your figure, a small flash of silver catching your attention. A playful smile tugged at your lips as you sat up, swinging your legs off the table. Reaching out with one hand you gripped the tongue-pierced blonde’s chin, turning his face slightly as you leaned closer. “Kyotani here can fuck me, you get to watch, baby boy,” you whispered before pushing him away and hopping to the floor. Your fingers hooked into Kyotani’s belt loop as he led you through the densely packed house. “You can call me Teru,” his friend said loudly as his hands gripped your hips tightly as he followed behind you.

* * *

##  _PRESENT_

You moaned around Terushima’s cock as Kyotani slammed back into you, his hand gripping your hair tightly as he thrusts shallowly into your mouth. He pushed you further down his length, holding you there as you gagged around him. “F-fuck babygirl, you look so hot swallowing my cock like this.” His words were stuttered, matching the irregular pacing of his thrusts. He was twitching inside of you, close to cumming. A harsh thrust from Kyotani jolted you forwards, your nose brushing against the skin of Terushima’s pelvis as you took him to the back of your throat. You hummed in appreciation, the sound causing the blond to tense beneath you as he came. You pulled off of him, drool mixing with a little of his cum as it dribbled down your chin. He pulled you in for a messy kiss tasting himself on your tongue.

Kyotani weaved his fingers into your hair, pulling you up to press your back against his chest. The new angle drew out a loud moan as his thick cock brushed repeatedly against that sensitive spot within you. You yelped when you felt Terushima’s fingers circling your clit, still sensitive from the previous two orgasms they had given you. Kyotani’s arm braced your chest, his palm gripping your throat, exerting enough pressure to heighten the high you were feeling. You felt the warmth of a mouth encasing your nipple, the cool pressure of Terushima’s metal tongue ring contrasting with the heat of his mouth as he swirled it around the bud. You carded your fingers through his soft hair, gripping the shorted pieces at the back of his neck and tugging. He groaned against your skin, his teeth grazing as he pulled back. His free hand wrapped around his semi-hard length slowly stroking himself as he watched Kyotani’s length slide out of you, glistening with your cum.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned,”I’m getting a bit jealous watching you get fucked like this babygirl.” Kyotani felt your walls fluttering around him as you balanced on the edge of another orgasm, his thrusts slowing to a nearly painful pace. You whined his name, attempting to grind your hips back onto him for more stimulation, but his grip on your throat tightened stilling your movements. “Let’s switch things up,” Terushima groaned, scooting out of the way as Kyotani pulled out of you. Ignoring your whines at the emptiness you now felt, he flipped you to your back on the bed below him. You watched as Terushima took his place between your legs, fisting his cock as he teased your entrance with its tip. Your nails bit into his shoulders as he pushed into you. His thrusts were slow and deep, each drag of his length against your walls hitting all of your most sensitive spots. Your eyelids fluttered shut, back arching towards him as he leaned down to capture your lips in a searing kiss, his teeth pulling harshly at your bottom lip. He let out a loud, low moan, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

Your eyes snapped open as you felt him rock back into you roughly, your gaze following the curve of his back to watch as Kyotani pulled back out of his ass. He slammed back into Terushima, pushing him deeply enough to have his tip kissing your cervix. Kyotani resumed the brutal pace he had set with you, quickly pushing you over the edge into your third orgasm. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream as you came, walls clenching tightly around Terushima’s length. He bites into your shoulder as the stimulation of your walls and Kyotani’s cock pumping in and out of him begins to overwhelm him. “K-kyo,” he cried, thrusting back to meet his hips only to be pushed back into your throbbing cunt. You felt tears rolling down your cheeks from the overstimulation, each of Kyotani’s thrusts pressing Terushima against your sensitive clit.

You grasped a handful of Terushima’s hair, pulling his lips to yours as you felt him begin to twitch within you. The irregular pacing of Kyotani’s thrusts and his deep grunts revealed that he was close to the edge, his fingers digging into the flesh of Terushima’s thighs. He slowed his pace as Terushima moaned lewdly into your mouth, the warmth of his seed coating your walls as he came within you. Kyotani resumed his original pace pounding into Terushima before stilling and spilling into him with an almost animalistic growl.

Your lungs were on fire as your chest heaved beneath Terushima’s weight. An elated laugh fell from your lips as you relaxed against the mattress. Your limbs ached and you were a sticky mess, but you felt so content. You could just slip into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by the warmth of the two very attractive men sharing the bed with you. 

The loud ringing of your phone startled you from your daze. You pushed Terushima off of you, slipping your clothes back on as you see Futakuchi’s face flashing on the screen.

“What’s your name?” Terushima rasped as he pushed to his elbows to look at you. “Hmmmm, babygirl works for me,” you tease as you slip your shirt back over your head. “Can we see you again?” Your hand grips the door handle as you throw a playful smile over your shoulder to the duo.

“If you can find me.”


	2. Again, babygirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol consumption, swearing/lewd language, oral (m. receiving), oral (f. receiving), penetrative sex, unprotected sex, choking, overstimulation, mild hair pulling, double penetration, anal, mild primal play, mild biting, mild spanking, mild praise kink?, mild exhibitionism and voyeurism? I think that’s it.

“College finals can suck my nonexistent dick,” you shouted as you entered your neighbors apartment. Kenji only raised an eyebrow at you as he glanced over his shoulder to where you were slamming his door closed. A less-than-subtle moan drew your attention to him, or more accurately to the very platinum head of hair that surfaced from between his legs. Her eyes were wide and startled as she looked across the room to where you stood. Placing a hand on your hip you offered her a cheeky smile and a light wave. “Kenji, are we going to Kuroo’s end of semester party tonight?” Kenji hummed as he let his head fall back on the couch. “Are you actually going to go, or are you going to back out five minutes before me leave?” “I’m actually going,” you replied with a frown, sticking your tongue out at him for teasing you. “Be ready at 7:30 or I’ll leave without you.” “Whatever. Have fun.” You left his apartment, noticing the blonde settling back into her previous actions as the door clicked shut behind you.

* * *

“As per fucking usual,” you grumbled as you pushed your way through the crowded house situated just off of campus. Kenji was seated on the couch with a random brunette grinding against him. You really weren’t sure why you even bothered to try to come to parties with him anymore, not when every single time he would end up running off with some chick leaving you to fend for yourself. Really you wouldn’t have minded if you would have been able to just dance and enjoy the party with the thrill of alcohol in your system, but a certain blonde with an undercut who goes by the name “Atsumu” had to ruin that for you. Relentless was a word that barely encompassed your former classmates’ attitude. He wanted one thing tonight, apparently, and that one thing was to be buried balls deep inside of you.

Too bad for him, you were beyond disinterested. Fake blondes were rarely your type. At least since the party, you had attended with Kenji halfway through the semester. Your thighs tensed at just a hint of the memories from that night, the phantom feeling of the metal tongue piercing gliding over your body sending shivers up your spine.

You needed a drink to help push the memories to the back of your mind.

Wandering to the kitchen, you noticed a large group of partygoers crowded around the island-esque counter in Kuroo’s kitchen. You quickly pushed your way around them, grabbing a cup to make yourself a drink. A flash of familiar blonde hair in your peripherals caused a low groan to escape your lips. Turning around, ready to tell Atsumu to fuck off, your jaw dropped when you realized the blonde was none other than Mr. Tongue-Piercing himself. And if that wasn’t enough, the cherry on top was that he was currently shirtless and blindfolded as the crowd took shots off of his body. A mischievous grin stretched its way across your face as you joined the crowd.

As you stood before Terushima’s exposed body you locked eyes with a familiar pair of honey eyes. You sent Kyotani a wink, placing a finger against your lips as a request for his silence. He nodded, his eyes shimmering darkly as he watched you pour the shot of tequila into Terushima’s belly button. You chose to place the salt across his exposed nipple, earning a nervous chuckle from the blindfolded male. You kept your touch feather-light, tickling his skin as you placed your palm gently above the band of his sweatpants. You dipped your tongue into the clear liquid, swirling the muscle around the edges and earning a poorly muffled gasp from Terushima. You suppressed a giggle as you sucked the rest of the liquid up. Your tongue trailed across his sticky skin, up to where you had poured the salt previously. You locked eyes with Kyotani as you spiraled your tongue around his nipple, removing the salt. You let your teeth nip at the hardened bud as you pulled away. Taking the wedge of lime from between his lips, you leaned closer to his ear. “Thanks for the treat babyboy,” you whispered.

Terushima’s hands flew to the blindfold, ripping it from his face as his almond eyes locked with your (e/c) ones. His lips quickly morphed into a smirk as he pushed himself off the counter, ignoring the disappointed protests of the crowd. “Missed me that much, huh babygirl?” You rolled your eyes playfully, shrugging your shoulders and backing away. You sauntered towards the living room, allowing the crowd of bodies to swallow you. There was nothing better than a little game of cat-and-mouse. If they wanted a repeat of the last time you had met them at a party, they would have to work for it.

You ended up on Kuroo’s makeshift dance floor, your eyes fluttering closed as you swayed to the beat of whatever song was blaring through the large speakers. The warmth of a hand sliding onto your hip had your eyes snapping open, a playful smile on your lips as you turned. The smile quickly faded as you realized that the wrong dyed-blonde was standing behind you. “C’mon now angel, don’t look at me like that. How could I pass up the opportunity to dance with ya when yer out here lookin’ so fuckin’ delicious?” Before your sharp-tongued reply could be voiced, a strong arm encircled your waist, pulling you flush against a muscled torso. A menacing growl rumbled against your back as Kyotani leaned over your shoulder to glare at Atsumu. “Awww, babe, you didn’t have to find a knock off version of me to entertain you.” Terushima threw his arm across Atsumu’s shoulders laughing as he shrugged the limb away. “Fuck off,” Atsumu grumbled as he walked away.

“Running away wasn’t very nice, puppy,” Kyotani growled against the outer shell of your ear. The low, gruff sound sent waves of arousal coursing to your core. Instead of answering, you rolled your hips back against his groin. His grip on your waist tightened, his fingers digging into your skin almost painfully. “Mmmmm, but it’s so much fun to watch you chase me.” “If that’s how you want to play this, babygirl, we can give you the chase of a lifetime.” You jolted a little at the sudden addition of Terushima’s warm breath across the exposed expanse of your neck. His teeth sank into the soft flesh, eliciting a wanton moan from your plush lips. He pulled back, tongue lapping at the mark as his eyes flickered up to meet yours. “So what’ll it be, babygirl? Are we chasing or are we skipping straight to fucking?”

You sunk your teeth into your lip as Kyotani mimicked Terushima’s mark on the opposite side of your neck. The thought of the duo chasing you through the crowded party sent a new type of thrill through your veins, yet the thought of just heading up to one of the empty bedrooms and reveling in the feeling of being stuffed with their thick cocks had you feeling torn. Kyotani nipped at your ear sharply. “Pretty sure he asked you a question. Good girls answer when they are asked a question.” You felt weak in the knees at his words, the decision quickly becoming clear in your mind. You pushed forwards, capturing Terushima’s lips in a heated kiss. “Catch me if you can,” you whispered against his lips before stepping out of Kyotani’s grip and bolting through the crowd.

Adrenaline coursed through your veins as you crashed through the backdoor to Kuroo’s house, your feet sliding on the smooth floor. You heard a few of the partygoers voice their concern, but you ignored them. You didn’t have time to spare to deal with random strangers, not that you had any intention to stop for them anyway. You pushed through the crowd, opting to cut through the dining room and office to reach the stairs instead of taking the more direct route through the living room. As you stepped into the office an arm shot forwards barely missing you as you stepped out it’s reach. Your heart was pounding in your head as you pushed through the crowd to escape Terushima’s grasp. You were grateful when you heard Bokuto and Kuroo notice the blonde entering the room and called everyone’s attention to him. You would have to buy them a drink the next time your friend groups go out together. You made it out of the office and were scrambling up the steps, a confident smile playing at your lips as you heard the crowd cheering for your pursuer.

As you stepped onto the second floor you turned back to the crowd, internally cheering as you scan the crowd and don’t see either head of blonde hair among the other guests. A sharp yelp left your lips as you felt yourself lifted from the ground and thrown over someone’s shoulder. A quick glance upwards revealed the short, curly blonde hair of Kyotani’s head. You groaned as you realized you had fallen prey to the most simple of mistakes: celebrating your success too soon. Kyotani kicked open one of the bedroom doors, taking a few steps inside before tossing you onto the bed. Your shriek echoed in the small room as you bounced on the bed. “Times up puppy,” he growled as he crawled onto the bed to hover above you. You faintly heard the door open before it clicked shut again. “I guess you did catch me after all, care to claim your prize?” You accentuated your words by running your knee up the inside of his thigh. His hand wraps around your throat as he crashes his lips against yours in a rough kiss. His teeth pull harshly at your bottom lip as he leans away. “Strip and on all fours,” he demands, his overpowering tone sending you skittering to remove your clothes and follow his command.

You hear both of the men tossing their clothes to the ground before the mattress dips again with their weight. Kyotani moves to sit against the headboard, while you feel Terushima’s weight settle onto the bed behind you. One of Kyotani’s hands twists into your hair, gripping the locks tightly as he guides you closer to his cock. Fluttering your eyelashes up at him, you flick your tongue across his tip, tasting the bead of precum that lingered there. His grip tightens as a low growl emits from his throat, a threat. You flatten your tongue, dragging it up the vein on the underside of his length before taking his tip into your mouth and sucking. You let go of his tip with a gasp as you feel Terushima’s warm breath against your folds. Kyotani guides your mouth down onto his cock as Terushima pushes his tongue deep within your core. They sync up almost instantly, with Terushima alternating between thrusting into you and flicking his tongue across your clit, the metal stud of his tongue ring riding into the nub as he shallowly thrusts just the tip into you. The warm pressure is building quickly within your lower stomach as you moan around Kyotani’s cock. He thrusts roughly into your mouth, groaning as you gag around him.

A whine escapes your lips when you feel Terushima pull away, your walls fluttering around nothing. A sharp smack to your ass pushes you further onto Kyotani’s cock. “Fuck,” he growls as your throat constricts around him. “You like that, babygirl? You like it when I smack your ass? How about I fuck this dirty little hole, hmm? Would our little slut like that?” Kyotani pulled you off of his cock with a  _ pop _ ! His grip tilting your head to look up at him. They had barely started and you were already a mess. Drool covered your face, your eyes wide with lust. You nodded gasping out as Terushima delivered another slap to the opposite side of your ass. “Y-yes, Teru, w-want to feel you both fill me up.” Kyotani nodded to Terushima before he guided your lips back to his cock. You swirl your tongue around his tip before inching more of his length into your mouth. His grip on your hair loosened as he let you set your own pace. You jolted when you felt Terushima’s hands return to your ass, the click of a bottle opening preparing you for the cool liquid that was dripped down onto your skin. One of his fingers massaged the tense muscle, slipping inside when he felt your body relax. He thrust languidly as you resumed bobbing your head on Kyotani’s cock. You took Kyotani to the back of your throat, gagging around him as you felt another of Terushima’s fingers press into you. He scissored them, stretching you out to prepare you to take his dick.

Terushima pulled his fingers out, lightly slapping your ass. Kyotani gripped the back of your thighs tightly as he pulled you up to straddle his lap. He ran the tip of his cock through your folds and over your clit, teasing you before aligning himself with your core. You gripped his shoulders tightly as he stretched you out, the pain of his size blurred by the pleasure that came with feeling so full. As he bottomed out you felt Terushima tease the tip of his cock against your ass, his hand gripped your hip tightly as he pushed inside of you slowly. Your nails dug into Kyotani’s skin, red crescents decorating his shoulders as your head fell against his chest. “F-fuck, babygirl,” Terushima moaned as he bottomed out, staying still to let you adjust to the fullness. Terushima trailed kisses across your shoulder blades and spine, nipping at the skin to paint it various shades of red and purple. “Please,” you whined finally, begging them to move within you. Kyotani snapped his hips up against yours, a loud moan falling from your lips as they both slammed back into you.

Their pace was rough, barely giving you enough time to catch your breath before one or both of them were pushing back inside of you. “I bet you love this, don’t you babygirl.” The sharp warmth of Kyotani capturing one of your nipples between his teeth had you teetering on the edge of an incredible orgasm. “You love having both of your slutty holes stuffed with our fat cocks? Gonna cum like a good girl?” Terushima’s lewd words paired with another sharp nip of Kyotani’s teeth to your sensitive nipples pushed you over the edge, a slurred mixture of their names screaming from your lips. They fucked you through your orgasm, never slowing their pace as they quickly pushed you into another one. Each thrust dragging Kyotani’s tight curls against your clit and sending shockwaves of painful pleasure through your body as you felt yourself approach the border of overstimulation. Terushima’s pace stuttered first, his hands moving upwards to grip your tits tightly. “Fuck, babygirl,” he moaned as he rolled your nipples between his fingers, the sensation causing your walls to squeeze around them both. “Feels so good,” you slur as you feel your legs give out beneath you. Kyotani’s tight grip on your hips is the only thing supporting your weight as you collapse against his chest, your cheeks stream with tears as they overstimulate you. “Fuckfuckfuck,” Terushima groans as he pushes deep within you, grinding against your ass as his dick throbs against the pressure of your walls squeezing him. He bites down on your shoulder as he comes, curses tumbling from his lips as he slowly pulls out.

Terushima collapses onto the bed beside you, and the world spins as Kyotani flips you onto your back. He slams back into you, pressing your knees to your chest as you cry out. “T-too much,” you whimper. One of his hands wraps around your throat, a deep growl escaping his lips as his calloused fingers squeezing the sides as he pounds into you. “Good girls take what they’re given, puppy.” Your hands wrap around his wrist, your back arching into him as he pushes you into your strongest orgasm yet, a silent scream falling from your lips. He thrusts you through it before abruptly pulling out and fisting his cock. A deep, gravelly groan resonates from his throat as thick spurts of his cum coat your chest and abdomen. Your chest heaves as he collapses beside you, his head landing on Terushima’s chest and earning a sharp whine from the blonde.

All three of you lay there, catching your breath as you come down from your highs. After what seemed like an eternity, Kyotani pushes to his feet, throwing his clothes back on and padding out of the room. He returns a moment later with warm washcloths. He passes one to Terushima and uses the other to gently clean your skin. “So,” Terushima starts, directing your attention to him as he scoots closer to your side. “Are you going to tell us your name this time?” Laughter overwhelms you as you recall your parting words from your last tryst with the duo. “YN. LN YN.” Terushima offers you a playful grin, leaning ever closer to you. “Let’s do this again.” You hum thoughtfully, mimicking his playful nature as you pretend to think it over. Your phone rings, the familiar tone of Kenji’s ringtone filling the air. You quickly get dressed, struggling to fight against your wobbly legs.

“You got my name this time. If we meet again, I’ll give you my number.”

“I look forward to it babygirl.”

  
  



End file.
